


Site skin // Starry Night

by Poisoned_Panda



Category: Skin - Fandom
Genre: dontsteal, myskin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29982690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poisoned_Panda/pseuds/Poisoned_Panda
Summary: A site skin I made
Relationships: ao3xskin





	Site skin // Starry Night

#outer {  
background: url("https://data.whicdn.com/images/348771190/original.jpg");  
padding: 0px;  
}

p,  
.filters .expander,  
.post .required .warnings,  
dd.required,  
.required .autocomplete,  
.autocomplete .notice {  
color: #fff;  
}

p.narrow-shown.hidden {  
background: #5C5C5C;  
}

.notice,  
.comment_notice,  
ul.notes,  
.caution,  
.error,  
.comment_error,  
.alert.flash,  
.notice p {  
color: #000;  
}

h1,  
h2,  
h3,  
h4,  
h5,  
h6,  
.heading {  
font-family: Courier, monospace;  
font-weight: bold;  
}

a,  
a:link,  
a:visited,  
.blurb h4 a:link,  
.blurb h4 a:visited,  
.blurb h4 img,  
.listbox>.heading,  
.listbox .heading a:visited,  
#dashboard a,  
#dashboard span,  
.required,  
.error,  
.alert.flash {  
color: #E6EB54;  
}

li.relationships a:hover {  
background: none;  
color: #E6EB54;  
}

dt.heading,  
li.relationships a {  
background: #BAB945;  
color: #fff;  
}

a:hover,  
a:visited:hover,  
a.tag:hover,  
.blurb h4 a:hover,  
.blurb h4 a:visited:hover {  
background: #E6EB54;  
color: #fff;  
}

.splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a:hover,  
.splash .favorite li a:hover {  
background: #494949;  
}

a.tag {  
color: #fff;  
}

div,  
div.primary.header.module {  
padding: 0.5em;  
}

.profile .primary {  
float: left;  
}

div {  
box-sizing: border-box;  
}

.wrapper,  
fieldset,  
form dl,  
fieldset dl dl,  
fieldset fieldset fieldset,  
fieldset fieldset dl dl,  
dd.hideme,  
form blockquote.userstuff,  
fieldset fieldset.listbox,  
li.blurb,  
.secondary {  
box-shadow: none;  
border: 0px;  
}

.listbox,  
.listbox .index {  
border: 1px solid #E6EB54;  
box-shadow: none;  
}

h2.heading,  
dl.meta,  
div.preface,  
div.chapter,  
div#chapters,  
div#kudos,  
.module,  
.dashboard .index,  
#dashboard.own,  
.system .userstuff,  
ul.tags.cloud.index.group,  
p.notes,  
p.notes .blurb,  
.blurb .own,  
li.own.work.blurb.group,  
li.work.blurb.group,  
li.bookmark.blurb.group,  
li.series.blurb.group,  
.dashboard .own .listbox,  
li.skins.picture.blurb.group,  
.listbox .index,  
fieldset fieldset.listbox,  
fieldset,  
form dl,  
fieldset dl dl,  
fieldset fieldset,  
fieldset fieldset fieldset,  
fieldset fieldset dl dl,  
dd.hideme,  
form blockquote.userstuff,  
.listbox,  
div.comment,  
li.comment,  
.thread .even,  
.toggled form,  
.dynamic form,  
ol.chapter.index.group,  
.chapter .secondary,  
.secondary form,  
.secondary .toggled form,  
li.user.pseud.picture.blurb.group,  
li.user.short.blurb.group,  
h3 .heading {  
color: #fff;  
background: #1C1C1C;  
box-shadow: none;  
}

h3.heading,  
ol.chapter.index.group,  
.chapter .secondary,  
.secondary form,  
.secondary. toggled form {  
padding: 1em;  
border: none;  
}

h2.heading {  
display: block;  
padding: 0.5em;  
width: fit-content;  
margin: 0.5em auto;  
text-align: center;  
}

.home .header h2 {  
padding: 0em;  
width: auto;  
margin-left: 100px;  
}

p.notes {  
padding: 0.5em;  
}

.module,  
.dashboard .index {  
margin: 0 0 0.5em 0;  
}

div.comment,  
li.comment,  
.toggled form,  
.dynamic form {  
border: 0px;  
}

#dashboard .current,  
.comment h4.byline,  
.comment h4.byline a,  
#dashboard a:hover {  
background: #E6EB54;  
color: #fff;  
}

li.bookmark.blurb.group,  
li.own.work.blurb.group,  
.bookmark .user {  
border: 1px solid #E6EB54;  
}

#header,  
#header .primary,  
#header .menu,  
#small_login,  
#header .dropdown:hover .current+.menu,  
#header .actions a:hover,  
#header .actions a:focus,  
#header .dropdown:hover a,  
#header .open a,  
#footer,  
form.verbose legend,  
.verbose form legend,  
.splash .favorite li:nth-of-type(odd) a,  
.statistics .index li:nth-of-type(even) {  
background: #E6EB54;  
border: 0px;  
box-shadow: none;  
}

#header .user a:hover,  
#header .user a:focus,  
#header .user .current,  
#header .dropdown:hover .current+.menu,  
#header .actions a:hover,  
#header .actions a:focus,  
#header .dropdown:hover a,  
#header .open a {  
color: #000;  
background: #F2F7AF;  
}

#header .heading a {  
color: #000;  
}

#header img {  
display: none;  
}

#dashboard.own {  
border-top: 15px solid #E6EB54;  
border-bottom: 15px solid #E6EB54;  
border-radius: 0em;  
}

#dashboard ul {  
background: #1C1C1C;  
}

.primary .icon {  
margin-top: 0.5em;  
}

dl.index dt {  
padding: 0.5em;  
}

dl.index dd {  
margin: 0 .25em .643em 0;  
padding: .375em .15em .15em 2em;  
background: transparent;  
border-bottom: 1px solid #fff;  
}

.splash .module h3 {  
color: #F2F7AF;  
border-bottom: 1px solid #F2F7AF;  
}

.secondary,  
ol.index.group,  
ul.index.group,  
div.navigation.actions.module,  
div.dynamic,  
#footer .module {  
background: none;  
}

div#chapters,  
div.header.module,  
.comment div.icon {  
padding: 0em;  
}


End file.
